


Safeway

by infret



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 很怪的故事, 米英超雷
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infret/pseuds/infret
Summary: 「那是誰？」湯姆問，然後旁邊那個有著嚕嚕米老爸眉毛的人錯愕地張大了嘴，好像湯姆是太早搶走了他台詞的小三。「抱歉。」阿爾弗雷德再次說，不過不確定這次是跟誰說：「他是湯米，呃，這裡的店員。」芬蘭小精靈欲言又止的口型像魚一樣張開又閉上了，於是湯姆只好代替他回答：「顯而易見。」「這是亞瑟。」阿爾弗雷德說。接著補充：「我男朋友。……前男友，暫時是。」於是他尷尬的說，「嗨。」「這他媽是什麼情況？」亞瑟終於開口了，不難聽出他在生氣和困惑的語氣中掙扎。





	Safeway

 

大部分的店都關了，倒是一部分的禮品店及家庭餐廳在漫天的五彩燈泡裝飾下於夜晚中發亮，笑聲與歡呼隨著香檳杯的碰撞迸發而出。一條大街忽明忽暗的，掛上休息招牌的店家彷彿在光芒中刨出一個洞，將冷清與寒冷釋放到半夜的大街上。  
總得有人在聖誕夜開門，替那些忘記買禮物或者餐桌上的奶油的人準備好一整間的廉價超市商品供人選擇。

綜上所述，湯姆今晚過的很不平靜。有一組客人來的時候因為身上的錢不夠而揮舞著酒瓶對他大小聲，直到他威脅著要叫了警察；另一組情侶在大排長龍時拿著一堆商品要求他退貨，後面的老頭大聲噓他們，店員成了他媽無辜的塞車共犯。等到他終於消停點時已經是半夜一點了。這間超市是二十四小時營業的，但除了醉漢外沒有人會在半夜來買東西。他有次在半夜賣過一條口香條給老太太，但他懷疑她是不是真的有牙齒能咬的動，老人用著顫抖的手把幾個銅板塞進他手裡，還掉了一分在地上，想像那東西的下場讓湯姆再次皺緊了眉，繼續手上搬貨的動作，只有半夜他才能清靜點，做些讓他明天不會被老闆威脅要開除他這個懶狗的工作。

湯姆把最後一包薄荷糖擺上櫃台上時門開了，外頭的風鑽了進來，湯姆正要進到後台拿貨，一個男人小心翼翼地推開門進來，在商品區前通道處停了一下，又繞回櫃台。

「你們這有沒有賣牙膏？」那個男人說。「呃，還有牙刷。」

湯姆瞄了他一眼，頭都沒回。「有，老兄。這裡什麼都有，帶你要的走吧。大概全在後面那櫃。」

男人道謝後往裡面走了，湯姆點完架上的貨，把菸打了起來。只是這口煙沒能維持很久，他看見那個穿羽絨衣的傢伙又回來了：「抱歉，我要買拖鞋。」他提了個籃子，裡面裝了一堆一次性的盥洗用品和貼身衣物。

「左轉的走廊那條，跟拖把那些放一起。」

他抖了抖煙灰，對方有著藍色的眼睛，金的像小麥的頭髮亂糟糟地從毛帽裡翹了幾根出來，感覺有些狼狽，似乎連背包都沒帶上，「今天可是聖誕夜。你在搬家嗎？」

他唯一的一位顧客聳聳肩：「大概算是吧。呃，可能也不太算，這有點複雜......」他低頭摸了下口袋，「抱歉，我得接個電話。聖誕快樂。」

泰勒絲的哀叫從他褲兜裡響起來，湯姆聽到男人接起後匆匆走到轉角。「……不，亞歷克斯，聽著……我說了不是那些原因—也不是因為我又說他選的床單很醜、你他媽的聽我說完。是的，對……我手機只剩下——噢該死！」

「需要借你電話嗎？」湯姆隔著走廊問。

男人緩緩走回來，說道，「不，我不記得他的號碼。」他尷尬地笑了笑：「我朋友。」

「噢，我懂，我就只記得我女友的。」對方聳聳肩，像是「我也是」或「大概吧」。

他替他結完帳不久後，那個人又回來了，外頭的天氣還是很冷，但這次他把帽子摘了。

「我忘了買充電線。」青年把沒開封的商品盒放上櫃檯時苦笑解釋。

「今晚糟透了。」他幫他說。

  
第三次他還是見到了同一個人，他剛把音樂切成Last Christmas，去年的聖誕節，我把心給了你，但隔年你就將它丟棄，苦情的聖誕歌跟苦情的人。湯姆和他收了樂事和汽水的零錢：「你大概是我這個月上班同一天見過最多次的人了。」

「旁邊那家旅館一點食物也沒有。從來沒住過，有點驚人。」他回答。

「我以為你在搬家？等等，這包標碼有點問題，我要手動輸入一下。」

「差不多吧，暫時還得找地方住。我因為某些因素不能回家，大概兩三天後才能回去收東西。」

「聽起來夠詭異的。」

他有點懷疑對方家裡有什麼惡鬼而神父現在正在驅魔，但他們還是聊了幾句，他叫阿爾弗雷德，湯姆後來覺得他可能只是被女朋友趕出來之類的。

  
阿爾弗雷德離開之後他也想幫自己買一包玉米片，那些小小怪怪的三角形餅乾，他拿了一包辣麻雞口味的多力多滋回到櫃台，聖誕夜剩下幾個小時，他還得準備物料等貨運車來。

那包快要過期的墨西哥脆片一直刷不過條碼，他又多試了幾次，直到聽見外面傳來一些東西被撞倒和人吵鬧的聲音。天殺的。詛咒所有耶穌派來的白癡。

「嘿、嘿。」湯姆扔下了他的多力多滋，憤怒地跑出櫃台：「你們這是操他媽的在——」

幾分鐘前他們才在收臺機前聊天的人和另外一個人正在門口陷入某種僵持，他有點不知道該先說什麼，「搞什麼飛機」或「你怎麼還在這」，地板上掉了他剛結完帳的可樂和不知道幾百年前出版的閣樓雜誌。

「抱歉。」阿爾弗雷德先開口。旁邊的金髮男人怒目朝他們兩個都丟來不善的一瞥。

「那是誰？」湯姆問，然後旁邊那個有著嚕嚕米老爸眉毛的人錯愕地張大了嘴，好像湯姆是太早搶走了他台詞的小三。

「抱歉。」阿爾弗雷德再次說，不過不確定這次是跟誰說：「他是湯米，呃，這裡的店員。」

芬蘭小精靈欲言又止的口型像魚一樣張開又閉上了，於是湯姆只好代替他回答：「顯而易見。」

「這是亞瑟。」阿爾弗雷德說。接著補充：「我男朋友。……前男友，暫時是。」

於是他尷尬的說，「嗨。」

「這他媽是什麼情況？」亞瑟終於開口了，不難聽出他在生氣和困惑的語氣中掙扎。

「我跑出來打算對某些該死的醉鬼大吼大叫，叫他們滾遠點再去打個頭破血頭，結果看到你們在我的店門口吵架。」

「沒有醉鬼。他只是把我的薯片打成碎片，別擔心，我一點都不難過。」阿爾弗雷德悲傷地說，但還是小心翼翼地抓住亞瑟可能會毆打他的拳頭。

亞瑟口中帶著濃濃的英國腔，有點像湯姆偶爾會看見搭夜班飛機拖著行李箱進來買東西的那種人，他穿的很居家，淺色襯衫配上開衫毛衣，只在外頭套了件版型正式的大衣。亞瑟的鼻子很紅，可能是因為寒冷的天氣，或者阿爾弗雷德剛剛說不定用樂事拍在他臉上，他瞄了眼地上灑成一地的馬鈴薯片。

  
「你為什麼要用一種你是正宮的眼神那樣看我？」亞瑟嫌惡地皺起眉頭發話了。

噢，原來他才是正宮。

「你在嫉妒嗎？」阿爾弗雷德問。

「不。」

湯姆摸了摸鼻子，「我以為我看起來會更像是小三。」

「你跟阿爾弗雷德一樣就是個怪人。」

他覺得是亞瑟看上去良好的紳士教養讓他又皺了皺眉，試著對於向陌生人出言不遜這件事展現出歉意，「不是有意的。」

「這裡沒有人是小三好嗎，我才不想捲入三角關係裡。」阿爾弗雷德抱怨道。

半夜的室外冷斃了，湯姆吸了吸鼻子，外面只有一台車，所以亞瑟或許是打車過來的。他搞不懂今天怎麼會這麼多事，但至少比其他的都好多了，而且阿爾弗雷德看起來是個還不賴的傢伙，所以他勉強能接受當個不那麼神秘版的神秘聖誕老人助人為樂。

「我有點被嚇到，不過這是我遇過最奇怪的三角關係了。」

亞瑟深藍色的大衣沾上了點薯片碎屑，不知道他自己有沒有發現。阿爾弗雷德陳述了到剛剛為止發生的情況：

「其實我剛原本是想跟他談談的。」

「然後為了跟性感女郎約會放我鴿子。」亞瑟不屑地嗤了聲，湯姆跟著他的視線看向經歷各種蹂躪躺在地板上的克莉絲汀娜。

「天哪，那本雜誌只是個意外……我應該要解釋，別打斷我聽我說：我剛在車子裡找到的、可能是你或我以前放在車前蓋裡的，別說你沒放過這種東西，我們都知道實情。」停了一下他補充：「或者是安東尼奧，你知道他就是愛金髮妞。」亞瑟看上去更不相信了。

「他跟法蘭西斯攪在一起。」阿爾弗雷德試著給他點提示。

「那晚他們都喝到連浣熊都能當公主親了。」

「我聽說他下個月就打算求婚了，你跟我可能會當伴郎。」

「什麼？」

「糟了，我是不是剛說了他要求婚這件事。」

「他 **竟敢** 先告訴你然後打算該死的把我瞞在鼓裡？」亞瑟看上去快要抓狂了，「等那場鬧劇結束之後我一定要幹掉你們兩個。 ** _再說一次他打算在什麼時候求婚？_** 」

「別看他這樣，他很暴力的。」阿爾弗雷德湊過來悄聲說。比了比自己的腹部，湯姆挑挑眉沒回答。

「好吧，不管你們有什麼紛爭，我們進裡面點去好嗎，這間店我唯一喜歡的就是它的暖氣了。」湯姆說。「還有，你們得把門口掃乾淨。掃把在廁所。」

 

湯姆靠在櫃檯上，聽這兩個人互相爭論他們把客廳都快拆了的原因，說實在，有時候情侶吵架挺好的，但吵到在聖誕夜裡有一張椅子被砸斷一隻腳？絕對是糟透了。

他重新點了根菸，阿爾弗雷德和他的男朋友看起來認識了很久，要他說的話湯姆第一眼壓根不會把這兩個人和任何與保險套有關的東西聯想在一起。格格不入，個性相違，還每講兩句就可以有個否定句，幾乎是字典上會出現的那種典型英國人與美國人的對話例句。不過比起那些，他們給人的感覺其實更像是某種關係，某種……更為緊密的關係，牢牢牽絆著他們，就像米奇跟米妮。呃，他知道這有點破壞氣氛，但這是他現在可以想到的最佳句子了。

拜託，米奇跟米妮一開始也互看不順眼，米老鼠蠢斃了，但他們最後還是成為了美國模範情侶。感謝收視率和資本主義。

 

從互相人身攻擊到真正的爭論過程中阿爾弗雷德突然多出了幾秒鐘的沉默，湯姆狐疑地看了他一眼，對方才剛抨擊完他的穿衣品味、生活習慣、和大腦構造，他顯然有點找不到些適當的話可接了：「你……」

「……呃……」

「………」

亞瑟沉默了一下：「……你可以說我眉毛很粗。」

「……我覺得那很可愛。」

「………」

「………」

「……好。」湯姆放下菸說，他不知道為什麼這是自己的任務，但還是完成了他的工作。

  
「我在冰箱裡發現你放了四個月的披薩！上帝，四個月，一個老人都能從活蹦亂跳進了見鬼的棺材了。」耶穌基督，這比喻真邪惡。

「我沒發現啊，那又沒有味道。它只是變硬，然後在角落結塊。」

有點噁。但好吧，他有時也會這樣做，這沒啥，美國男人的通病。

他按熄了自己的香菸，火花沒兩下就在要拿去丟的報紙堆裡燒出黑色的洞。「你就因為披薩跟他吵翻了桌子？」

「不是。」他們兩個同時說。

「你為什麼講話有點荷蘭腔？」亞瑟突然問。「尤其是剛剛那句。」

「我出生在密西根州，好嗎。」湯姆做了個鬼臉。

其實他更希望他們兩個趕快吵完，他知道阿爾弗雷德一定很喜歡對方，因為阿爾弗雷德還會趁一些對話裡偷偷討好亞瑟，英國人不是很領情，大概是真的很生氣。

「那你會講中文嗎？」

「你不要白痴了好不好。」

「我不過就是問個問題。」

「你就不能專心點嗎？」

「是你先問的耶。你對人家是不是從密西根州來都比我聽我講話有耐心嗎？」

「是。」

「耶穌。」阿爾弗雷德說。「看，他現在從我的小三變成你的小三了。」

他停下了正在填備貨表的動作，抬頭：「聽著，我只不過是個有高中學歷還在超市上班的傢伙，選你的男朋友，別拿你們的事來煩我。」

亞瑟頓了下，「噢，你想要上大學嗎？」

「我受不了那種生活，不了。」

阿爾弗雷德說：「如果你喜歡的話，這樣的生活也挺棒的。而且我喜歡你們自己的牛奶品牌。」

湯姆不置可否地歪歪嘴，如果老闆少朝他大吼大叫點的話大概就會好些，還有工作時間少點鳥事和情侶，真的，不管是男的還女的還是兩個男人，都他媽一樣麻煩。  
「而且你一副是我害你跟上司請假跑來這種鳥地方的錯。」

「這本來就是你的錯。也不想想你永遠都做不完你的畢業專題，我都覺得你真的畢業那天我們的差距就是四十屆了。」

「你不能這樣，現在才四屆，這麼說絕對不公正。」

「等等，他比你大？」湯姆不怎麼相信地問，說實在亞瑟看起來很年輕，所以他一直以為他們同歲或差不多大。

「這是真的。」阿爾弗雷德保證。

「這是什麼陌生人版真心話遊戲嗎？」最後他們其中一個人抱怨道。

 

「說真的，要不是我覺得你看起來不是什麼怪人，你們現在就會在外面的冰天雪地裡吵架或大打出手了。」

「感謝我的人見人愛。」阿爾弗雷德說。亞瑟一副忍無可忍地翻了個白眼。

 

「所以你們兩個吵架的原因是因為他不想看極凍之城而且還因此賭氣在平安夜臨時晚歸？」

「我有報告要做，真的不是我願意的。」

白癡。湯姆想。

他看見亞瑟跟阿爾弗雷德又走到了某一個貨架旁，他覺得亞瑟應該已經氣消了，但還是表現得不怎麼友好，阿爾弗雷德說了什麼，亞瑟一點反應也沒有，寧願轉頭檢查麥片上的營養標示。

他進休息室裡頭熱了一份三明治，出來看見他們還在那裡繼續對話，後來湯姆再抬頭時阿爾弗雷德親了亞瑟，幹，他一點都沒概念這件事的前因後果是怎麼發生的，不過顯然對他們來說這會是個好的結果。

湯姆想到自己的女朋友，不過老實說他覺得自己跟麗莎的關係比他們好多了，至少他們房間的椅子從沒斷過，分手時也沒有跑來這裡和店員糾纏不清。

 

「這個晚上一堆破事。」英國男人說，他想附和這整句話，

「我們結束了。」

「他的意思是我們和好了。」阿爾弗雷德補充。

「好吧，你們想要點三明治嗎？我們還有冷凍的。」

「我餓了，而且很睏。」亞瑟疲倦地點點頭。「你們的麥片營養標示不全。」

「我會請秘書把這件事上報到高層的。」湯姆說，接著進去把剛剛多拿的三明治拿到休息室去微波。

三分鐘後，當他拿著雞肉三明治出來時，阿爾弗雷德說：

「謝謝你為這件事做出的努力。」他把手搭上湯姆的肩，像個士官長在替二等兵頒獎。

不過他覺得他今晚做的事該值得比這更多點的鼓勵，所以他假裝阿爾弗雷德其實是班傑明哈里森，「不客氣，長官。」他回答。

他再幾個小時就能下班了，亞瑟吃完了三明治，刷卡結帳。阿爾弗雷德摟了摟年長些的人，還把那條辛普森家族的圍巾摘下來戴到對方身上，亞瑟有些僵硬，也許是不怎麼習慣在別人面前這麼做，但沒有推開他。

「一段關係的開始和過程就是不斷的爭執，吵鬧，覺得你的伴侶就像一隻抱著石頭的蜥蜴一樣蠢，但你必須學會包容，忍耐和再也不為髒衣服堆裡的臭襪子生氣。」

「他能回去住了嗎？」

「他得回來收拾家裡。」亞瑟頭痛地捏了捏鼻樑。

「給我把蒂娜的電腦扔出去。」

「電腦？」

「他替他的女同學帶回家修的電腦。」

「你真是個爛男人。」湯姆下結論，阿爾弗雷德感覺很委屈。

 

「我想幫你們的小孩命名。」他們離開前，原本正彎腰把音樂換成〈聖誕節我只想要你〉的人突然想到什麼似的抬起頭看著他們。阿爾弗雷德握著亞瑟的手，圍巾這時軟軟地搭在他們肩上，在柔軟的室內燈光下完美的就像一幅會被貼在超市牆上的廣告海報，湯姆切好了歌，覺得自己像個聖誕電影中出現的魔法小精靈，不過至少他們現在看起來很幸福。「姆明之類的。」

「啥？」阿爾弗雷德問。

「你真的應該去讀個大學了。」亞瑟說。

**Author's Note:**

> 是之前場次的無料，加印過一次之後決定公開><希望還有人想看這種怪故事....  
> 首句感謝辻九的協助！主要由他執筆我稍作修正。  
> 回過頭來看覺得靠北好好笑我怎麼會寫出這種東西......一切起始於想看為了一點小事掀翻了屋子的米英，最後卻變成怪故事  
> 雖然一開始只是想寫店員作為一個旁觀者看到米英一晚上在這裡進進出出的爭執（可能在買東西），然後最後又和好如昔，沒想到米英好雷彷彿脫離掌控  
> 也希望之後可以看到大家也寫更多怪米英(幹)，就算一點內容也沒有我還是把這份垃圾小報印出來了.....謝謝帶走他的人，米英好萌...天天吵架還要波及路人，而且吵完就跑的cp....怎麼有這麼搭的一對(別人:???
> 
> 最近牆頭太多快要無法創作，成為沒有競爭力的動漫迷，謝謝大家（請跟我聊天）


End file.
